Various industries incorporate into light-transmissive—including image-transmissive—optical-assembly products small, difficult to handle optical rods, rod segments, and fused fiber bundles, which are hereinafter alternatively included within the term “optical components.” Currently, during processes such as polishing and coating, for example, these optical components are processed individually, frequently by the thousands. It will be readily appreciated that individual process handling of such components contributes significantly to their cost. Moreover, production losses attributable to lost and damaged components are also incurred.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods of processing (e.g., coating) multiple “rod-like” optical components simultaneously.